


A Slave's Compassion for Death

by OokamiInu



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn - Freeform, Immortality, Immortals, Immortals AU, Major Character Death is tagged due to the nature of this story, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiInu/pseuds/OokamiInu
Summary: An answered prayer leads to the consequences of immortality. Yang learns the consequences to this new life, as Weiss is led into light over and over again.





	A Slave's Compassion for Death

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made back in 2014. I decided to re-upload this online with edits and updates as best as I can seeing as I do not have a beta of my own. Due to the nature of this story, there will be pronouns dropped between he/she/they. Enjoy!

She first took in the sight of her at the age of 19. 

She couldn't forget those baby blue eyes that caught her heart. 

Getting hauled up into the ship, the woman let out a cry as a whip came down onto her back. Her village now gone and burnt, the woman no longer took a name from these malicious folks. But like hell she was going to forget her own name as if she were some play thing.

She looked again to where the blue eyed woman was standing. White hair, cut as a male, so short but suited for her. She looked of royalty in the attire she had. Perhaps her lilac eyes were mistaken.  _ A woman in power...? _ Perhaps a daughter of royalty. 

Yang's pause brought another whip to her back, another cry. She heard yelling, the blue eyed woman shouting something. So completely foreign. The man with the whip yelled back, pointing at Yang. She had to remember. She was just an object now. 

The blue eyed woman walked over to them, anger clear in her eyes. She grabbed the man by the scruff of his tunic and tossed him into the ocean. Yang's lilac eyes grew wide at how a woman could be so bold in their actions. Let alone be so commanding. More shouting. Then the woman turned to her, causing her to flinch.

Her eyes softened, looking over the welts the whip left on Yang's back. She looked back, saying something foreign to another crew member. The crew member nodded. The white haired woman began to walk away, leaving Yang to the crew member. 

The other slaves were whispering in confusion. A whip cracked beside them. Silence. It seems the commanding presence saved them from more harm. For now at least.   
  


Everyone started walking again to load the ship, holding their heads down. Yang was thankful for what the woman did.  _ Praise the gods for giving me a chance to breathe and be without much pain.  _ She considered the woman a blessing from the gods, after everything that has happened.

After that day, Yang knew this woman would mean so much to her. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


The woman taught her much on the journey at sea. She became a slave to the woman, but she couldn't complain. Yang felt safe with her. Even if at times she was put into tough spots. Other slaves envied her and crew members wanted nothing more than to break her. Yang refused to falter. 

Yang would fight back now that her legs weren't bound to other slaves. The white haired woman took note and took Yang for herself. If the woman was going to have a slave on board with such spirit, she would use said spirit. Yang was skeptical at first, but reminded herself the woman had helped her before. Perhaps she didn't want to harm her. Her name was one of the first things she learned.

It took awhile for Yang to pronounce it properly, but she felt so accomplished when she got it right. Although, for argument's sake, the smile was the grandest prize of all from the woman.

Her name was Weiss. 

\-----

She was drowning. She was going to die out at sea. Along with everyone that was on the ship. 

The storm took the ship into its clutches with massive waves below and thundering booms above. Slaves were strapped down below deck, or tossed off the ship. Yang went overboard in her efforts to help save the ship, along with other crew members. A watery grave waiting for all. 

  
She saw those blues eyes widen in fear as she went overboard. Weiss screamed her name, but everything went dark. Weiss refused to see her as just an object.

She was thankful to the gods she was able to tell Weiss her name before all this. 

\-----

And the gods answered the prayers of a hopeless 19 year old in love.

She prayed to them since she was a child and continued through and through. Even when at death's door, the gods gave her last prayer an answer. She fell head over heels for the woman named Weiss and wanted nothing more than to be with her forever. 

Forever had its own definition. 

And immortality came at a price.

By the grace of the gods, they'd granted her immortality. Yang's body lived on, long as her head was not severed. Her soul belonged to her, for the most part. Granted a second chance at life. Too scared to die. Too scared to lose Weiss. 

Perhaps she could save her too.

Little did she know, she had condemned Weiss' soul.

\-----

The first time Yang's immortality came to fruition was her washing up on the shores. Shipwreck and dead bodies followed. She survived the horrendous storm. She coughed and gagged, water sputtering from her mouth.

She was alive.

She looked around, trying to find anyone alive. Especially Weiss. Any of the slaves or crew members. She crawled towards bodies, her body still shaken from the experience.

None were breathing, far as she could tell. 

Then she saw off to the side white hair. Body still. Bloody and torn. Broken bones. Had the gods deceived her? She got up, as best she could, and ran to Weiss. In horrid realization, her love deceased. The gods said forever they would live. Why would they do such a thing to Yang? She cried at the thought of betrayal from her beloved gods. 

And for her love gone, holding the lifeless body in her arms.

\-----

It wasn't until about 136 years later that Yang learned what forever was. 

She had been wandering the lands and seas of the world acting as a link to the humans and the gods. Whenever called upon, she would be there. 

They still insisted they kept their end of the deal when she first was called upon. She continued to say Weiss was deceased. They responded with silence. She was still young and naive to understand what that meant. Or better to say, in her emotions, she had forgotten her teachings. 

Yang was in a market area, when a carriage caught her attention. Coming out of the carriage, a young gentleman stepped out. White hair and baby blue eyes, immediately catching her attention. The young man noted her golden locks, staring at her from the short distance. They locked eyes for a brief moment, before the young man's attention was brought back to their reality.

Yang felt her soul tugged towards the young man. Pain.  _ Impossible... _ , she thought. Then again, she was an immortal. Another shot of pain. What was this feeling? 

She ran away.

\----- 

  
  


The next time she heard about the young gentleman, he was murdered. The young prince was next in line to earn the throne, but an unfortunate fate fell upon him.

She questioned the gods why she felt such immense sorrow. She wanted confirmation from them. Why did it hurt her to even see him in the first place? 

They told her to remember their teachings. 

\-----

It was about another 223 years until she felt that pain again. 

This time for a woman with long white hair and blue eyes. Small changes, but the soul was there. It had to be her. Her gods' teachings reminded her of reincarnation. One of the basic factors she had forgotten of their teachings. 

The young woman approached her. She appeared to be in her early 20's. But the voice that followed soothed her to the bone. The pain died down as she listened to her.

"Pardon, but could you direct me to the nearest port? I have goods to be traded and seem to have lost myself." 

Yang felt at ease and her soul was pulsing. It was telling her she was the one. 

"Aye! I was jus' headin' there. I'll lead you there Miss...?"

"How rude of me! My name is Snow...My name is Isabella Snow." She stated, smiling to Yang.

"Pleasure ta meet ya Ms. Snow! I'm Eliza Nichols. It would be my pleasure ta help ya ma'am" Yang returned the smile, leading Isabella to port.

From then on, Yang understood what the gods meant.

\-----

As the years passed by, so did the bodies of her lover.

She would either be too late, never found them for a century or two, or would get to enjoy some time with Weiss and soon witness their death. Whether natural or forced, she was never certain which hurt more.

Weiss' soul was forever, but the body was nothing more than a vessel.

\-----

It's amazing how time changes.

The future held such promises with vast improvements to every little thing you could imagine. Yang did her best to keep up with the times. Although she still preferred keeping track by traditional means. Paper and ink when it came to her journeys across the globe, at least when they were first invented. Otherwise, her memory was her best friend. Most days. Paper and ink came second to her memory, thankful for mass production that her sources were never limited. 

She studied in everything she could divulge in and was fluent in several different languages. She had Weiss to thank for that. She enjoyed learning ever since the first time she was taught by her lover. This opened the doors to many passions and lessons unimaginable. Even some painful ones.

Two of her passions were art and writing. Her art and writing she sold under several aliases to keep her immortality a secret. The gods still called upon her, but she became accustomed to their business by now. Yang tried to keep herself busy if she wasn't dealing with the gods. She kept private drawings and stories or better to say, history of her life, to herself. She feared what could happen if those got out to the public.

Currently, photography was another passion she took up. When the first cameras came out, they took such a long time to snap a photo. A couple hours if she remembered right. Still she did some photos here and there. Even some with friends and Weiss. 

Now, they were instantaneous. That's where it became fun for her. She could capture every moment and have it to herself. Or share it with others. Whichever way, she was just ecstatic over the new cameras of this century.

\----

Yang was in a park snapping photos. Asking permission from folks for some. She ran a site for photos across the world. Kept her busy as she looked for her love.

The gods never deceived her. She just didn't understand the fine print. That was all her 19 year old self's fault.  _ Shit, how old am I now?  _ Yang thought, taking a break by the fountain.  _ About over 1,353 years I think?  _ _ Maybe more? Should ask Bening about that the next time I see them... _ , she thought, looking up.

Bening was one of the only gods she could state she trusted with the utmost respect. He always answered her with a light voice and would be straightforward with their words. Unlike some of the other riddlers she knew. If she could, she would work for them only. Sadly that was not the case.

Pain. 

She looked up from the ground.  _ Where are they?  _ She immediately stood up, scanning the park. The pain she became accustomed to after the first few times she fainted. If she stayed too long, Yang would collapse from the pain. But her tolerance was higher now. It probably helped that she'd gotten 'killed' more times than she could keep count of. Not that she wanted to.

Her thoughts ceased when she caught sight of a white summer dress. The long white hair flowed behind the woman, her skin fair, and eyes so beautiful. Baby blue. Just as she remembered them.

Yang went up to the young woman and caught her attention with a wave, holding her camera in her other hand. Barely able to contain her excitement.

"Hey! Do you mind if I take a photo of you? I run a site about people across the globe and want one of you." 

Her voice soothed Yang's soul once more of its pain.

"Of course. But I have to be quick! You have a business card or anything for your site too?" 

"Yeah! I'm sorry, should probably introduce myself. My name is Yang! Yang Xiao Long of Journey Photos." She stated, reaching for her business card. "I also take statements to go with the photo if that's okay?" She handed over her business card.

"Nice to meet you, Yang." She took her business card, smiling. "Also for my statement, I would like to say this." She paused for a moment to place the card safely away into her purse. "My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Fortunato Company. For once, you might get to see me in plain clothes rather than in the media spotlight."

Seems her lover was in the big leagues again. At least she had a sense of humor this time around. She laughed to what Weiss stated, snapping a photo of her quickly with precision. She would not want to disappoint. 

"Got it! I'll make sure to post it this week. Keep an eye out for it, okay? Thanks too!" Yang stated, giving a wink to her.

"Your welcome, but thank you as well Miss Xiao Long..." Weiss looked to her lilac eyes, a small smile playing at her lips. 

"Why thank you?" Yang asked, confusion evident.

"For not making a fuss over who I am. I'll make sure to keep an eye out for the photo on your site. Have a Good Day." 

And just like that, the young woman was on her way once more. Yang grinned, praising the gods. After 53 years, she found her again. This could be her shortest recorded time. Ironically, she wasn't a big deal to Yang because of her heiress title, but because she has found her lover once more. Now, she just had to figure out how to get back in contact with her. 

\-----

A week later, an email from the heiress answered her prayers. 

**Yang Xiao Long,**

**It has come to one of my colleague's attention your skills as a photographer. They looked through your gallery and were very impressed by what they saw. They wish to set up an interview with you for a possible job at their modeling agency. If you're interested, respond ASAP.**

**Sincerely,**

**Weiss Schnee**

**P.S. The photo you took of me came out wonderful!**

Yang responded immediately. 


End file.
